


Incoming Disasters

by midori_mutsuki



Category: Invidia_Envy, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Ah!!Invidia_Envy!!!, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consorts - Freeform, Guilds, Imgoingcrazy!!!, Kingdoms, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, The lies and the truths, Upperworld, Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori_mutsuki/pseuds/midori_mutsuki
Summary: When the kingdom he, Battle God Ye Xiu, build with sweat and blood, choose to chase him away, his family members unexpected track him from higher realm.Looking for him for said engagement back to his real realm, he refused to go back instantly without fulfilling his promise to his best friend. This leads for them, the Ye young masters to stay with in Glory Realm to fulfill the said promise, who knows that this will lead huge change in their life? Alpha here! Omega there! What's up with the chase and hunts?





	1. Prolouge 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invidia_Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/gifts).



> Inspired by Chaos Theory by Invidia_Envy

Prolouge 1: Not yours!!!

"You're mine" said the handsome gunner king to the younger man in his embrace.

 

"Who are you kidding?! I belong to myself!!" rebut of the young man as he push himself away from the gunner king as he look at the ground to hide the tears that threatening to roll out his golden eyes.

'Don't be ridiculous, his telling me that I belong to him yet he doesn't belong to me.' Funny, how things turn outs, its just suppose to be a duel of talent and capabilities yet I become a concubine. A CONCUBINE. A CONCUBINE OF 'THE GREAT GUNNER KING'. Fvck that sh*t. It will be fine if he just let me go but why do he have to chase him all the way to his family territory after announcing a marriage to that blond one autumn leaf!!!

 

"Listen." the gunner king plead as he reach the young man's hand. Squeezing it hard as he was afraid to let go. He hand enough of all that seeks of precious _**glory**_! Right this point, he just wanted one thing and that's himself, _Zhou Zekai_ , is worthy of Ye Xiuwu. But when everything turning out good they have such misunderstanding.

 

"My only one..." Zhou Zekai whispered as tears rail down his eyes as he look at Ye Xiuwu. "Ah Wu.... I.." he started before he was interrupted by a gunshot directed to the side of his face and right before he react, Ye Xiuwu was forcefully pulled away to him.

"Stop the nonsense! Zhou Zekai! you're not qualify any longer." an arrogant voice shouted as he continue firing to the Gunner King that rapidly dodged away. "Si ge!" Ye Xiuwu shouted as he hug the man with strange looking umbrella to make him stop firing. Zhou Zekai stop and quickly touch the glory gem on his bracelet and transformed to his Sharpshooter gear- Cloud Piercer.

 

"Ye Xiusi," Zhou Zekai shouted the name of the twin of Ye Xiuwu. His older twin that has the 'unspecialized' glory gem.

"Say no more! Zhou Zekai, I don't want to try understanding your words of the situation. My twin will never be yours..." Ye Xiusi say before throwing a grenade to Zhou Zekai and quickly do an aerial ace while hugging Ye Xiuwu away.

 

 


	2. Prologue  2

Prolouge 2: I slipped!

"Be mine." The Sword Saint blurted out at the younger unspecialize standing beside him. "Huh?" the unspecialized asked back with a deep frown at his face. He couldn't fully comprehend the shortest phrase he heard from this chatter box. Look, even Xiului and Yifan staring blankly at them.

 

"Do the BOSS hit you hard?" Ye Xiusi asked in half concern, half mock tone but Huang Shaotian serious face turn in to frown before sighing deeply and covering his eyes with his free hand. He even mumble something that Ye Xuisi didn't heard clearly.

"Don't mind me, my soul link just got a little jumble.How can a weak witch hit me hard?!" Huang Shaotian scoff with indignity as Ye Xiusi frown to him.

"Huh? Jumble soul link? The Royal Blue Rain having jumble soul link? Oh come on, and Wang Jiexi is an omega." He said unbelieving the excuse before he sent a proud smirk on Sword Saint.

"Or your mesmerize on me?Oh don't be shy, after all you just asked me..." Ye Xiusi tease. "Fvck off!! Who's mesmerize? Me? Is this a nightmare?" Huang Shaotian fire off but mentally scolding himself for slipping off. "Hahaha, Yeah right." Ye Xiusi reply as he run to his guildmates back at the BOSS struggle."Hey, leave some for me." He shouted as he rapid fire the Witch BOSS while Huang Shaotian just stare at him before following. "Wait!! That's witch is Blue Rain's!!!" and join back at the fight.

 

"How do we deal with him?" a certain battlemage whispered to the sharpshooter beside him who was smiling brightly while watching Huang Shaotian and Ye Xiusi.

"Him? How about engaging Ah Si to his successor?" The sharpshooter joked that earn a scoff from the battlemage. "Zhou Zekai is already enough, don't add another disaster." he said while pinching the bridge if his nose. Ah! That kid gone crazy! To actually infiltrate the guild's castle.

 

"Well then? How about make him crazy of jealo..." the sharpshooter didn't continued as he heard rapid footsteps behind them before the duo ducked away from the rivals unspecialized-striker that was on there own little world while bombarding each other with all they got! The battlemage cover his eyes as he sigh deeply.

"And here goes Ah San." he regretfully look at the sharpshooter again who raise his both hands in surrender.

 

"I don't want to deal with Little Han." He said straight on without batting a eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Just want to say. This is like what will you see in the main story.


	3. Prolouge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh to all my ancestor?! Tell me what should I do?!' he shouted in his mind as he scratched his head roughly. "Hey? Really? What's wrong with you?" Qianlinyan that gain an emotionless stare from his younger twin. "Big Brother..." Qianlinyan sit straighter than ever for a long time now. His twin would not called him 'Big Brother' for a simply matter.
> 
> "Tell me, Shunfeng" he answered authoritative with bit concern.

 

Prologue 3: Don't come

 

"I said don't come closer! I hate when someone coming closer to me!" he shouted to the man that's trap with him inside the cave. D*mn it. Why it this cave suddenly collapsed right after defeating the BOSS. It's a good thing that the youngster has gotten out already. It will be a long time before reinforcement come and the other BOSS might already appear in the other part of this dimension. Even my stock and mana are already to low to wrecked my way out. Good thing Ah Wu fully heal me. Taking deep breath to calm himself tried to think a safe way out.

"I didn't mean to irritated you. I just think you should pull that dagger out of your leg." the witch said as he walked closer to me again and directly pull out a dagger that was in my leg. "Argh" I reacted as I feel something other than the physical pain of the dagger. "Looks like it was poisoned." the witch said as he help me sit down. Great now I was even poisoned! Now for sure, I'll be send back at the original land. "Here." Ah! Antidote! " Ah! Thanks man!" and drink it right away while the witch sit a few feet away from me. 

"Thank for the antidote." I said as I feel the effect of the antidote and the man just nodded at me then move away from me again. Now he was the opposite wall of the cave. "um? Aren't you too far way?" I mean the cave wide is less than 30 yards wide. "You hate it when some coming closer at you." he reply glibly. "O-oh, I..." remembering my shout at him earlier. "I didn't mean to shout at you,I'm sorry." he just stare at me before sighing. " It's fine. It's understandable given the moment. Beside..." he stop before looking around then at me. "It look likes we both have low mana to walk out here, it'll be wiser to wait for the reinforcement to come or our mana to replenish. You'll be more comfortable if we are distant to each other." and then he keep quiet as he lean at the cave wall and close his eyes. " I'll just nap so you may too." I stare at him for a while before do as he suggested. Well nothing will happen for a little while of nap, wasn't it?

Oh well that's what I thought really? What's that sweet smell? It's a little familiar? Fvck! Isn't heat pheromones?! I urgently get up and look around. "Hey! Do you smell that?" I asked the other man with me just to see him staring at me. "Fvck." we both curse out loudly. He look flush, surprise and anxious. "A-are you an omega?" I ask cautiously and cover my nose. He look offended and he gulped before lowering his head. "Don't mind me." he said as tugged his hat lowered to cover his face and pull his knees close to him. "Just stay there." "and what? Stand still here and watch you there. Excuse me, but If you still didn't know, I'm a Alpha," I said as I look side way. Fvck. Really Fvck. If only I'm not responsible Alpha, I'll really just let this Omega take care of himself. Ah! D*mn all those lesson at the household and those traumatic incident of omega in heat jumping on me! Ah! I don't want another one.

"I don't need a Alpha." he said staring right into me before getting up and walking up and walking away from me. "I think this far enough for you not to smell me." he said as he sat down at the darker side of the cave while I'm simply staring at him. Is he out of his mind? Doesn't need a Alpha my ass. Wasn't Omega will be in pain during their heats? Mind corrupted with lust? "You sure?" I asked weakly only to stare at the man's uneven eyes. "Yes."

 

 

' an omega that doesn't need an alpha' this the first time that Ye Shunfeng ever heard of such omega. Yeah sure he had see fair share of his cousins in their heat and even though don't have an 'actual alpha' with them during there heats, at the very least they have scented clothes and such. But that guy really go through his heat with just sitting and napping all by himself, not even  _touching_ his self even once.  As a alpha of higher family in upper realm he was educated to tended to omega in need, he was even a appealing target for scary- money-hunting-omega and now he see a omega that refuses a Alpha like his self. Oh god! How was that possible? Am I not attractive anymore? Am I too old?

'Oh to all my ancestor?! Tell me what should I do?!' he shouted in his mind as he scratched his head roughly. "Hey? Really? What's wrong with you?" Qianlinyan that gain an emotionless stare from his younger twin. "Big Brother..." Qianlinyan sit straighter than ever for a long time now. His twin would not called him 'Big Brother' for a simply matter.

"Tell me, Shunfeng" he answered authoritative with bit concern.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry if this kind long. I tended to write longer when I'm imagining something hotter


	4. Prologue 4

Prologue 4: For you.

 

The  Chaos Theory familia are now touring there new guild's castle at the 11th dimension of Glory Realm. After the confirm times of attempt infiltration of their guild's castle in different dimension, they want to make sure that's this new one is capable enough to withstand a showdown of certain Gunner King and Protege Striker or a emotional Sword Saint. Oh god forbids them! They'll commit a public massacre if a drunk Huang Shaotian comes shouting his frustration or a whipping Zhou Zekai right in front of them again! Let's not add a certain cleric plotting a guild wide range kidnapping in broad daylight! 

'Oh Bless this castle to be strong enough' That's their sincere prayer.

 

"Do you check the basements? How about the rooftop? How many secret door we have? You sure the lock are not broken? The windows? Are they already reinforced?" Ye Shunfeng asked as he mental noted other security measure if things goes out-of-hand. Ah! It's so hard looking after them! " I already check the basements, rooftop,secret rooms. The locks, door, window and gates are specially made. So calm down already." Ye Qianlinyan reply as he look at the papers in his hand, "and Xiuliu don't go out for the mean while." Ye Qianlinyan added that made Shunfeng and Xiuliu raise a brow. "For security purposes son. Just stay here until your birthday next week." 

"But I'll be left behind if I stay here for two weeks!" Ye Xiuliu anxiously shouted and look at his uncles looking for assistant but has given an apologetic smile in return. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we will improve your equipment for the time being, don't you want to learn more crafting method?" Ye Xiuwu consoled that gain a pout from the youngest member of the family while Ye Xiusi just pat his head.

 

"Xiuliu, just hang on their. This for you." Ye Xiu say as he look at little blademaster with worry and concern. 

 

'We will do what is needed to be sure that he is safe and happy.' The older Yes look at each other as their promise to themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the shortest of the seven prologues cause I'm still debating if what should be Xiuliu


	5. Prologue 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ye elderly discussing something.....

Prologue 5: Clans Problem

Up the mountains of Twin Dragon pavilion, a magnificent hall decorated with many expensive materials with the prestige of dignity and superiority of a long lasting clan.

The clan was said to be elite with all the descendant of top on talents and abilities, of course aside from the charming and irresistible temptation their looks have gave. Given that the clan had long stand alone and continue to grow more powerful and prosperous each generation pass, they are extremely rich even among their peers.

"Are we really going to proceed with this?" a man with a sword at his waist ask as he put down his tea at the table and look at the other two man with him. "Don't worry, at very least we can manage to little the damage of five pavilion being destroy, As of for the...." said of the another man with a broad sword at his back as he look at the distant mountain top that was cover with mist. He sigh as he direct his gaze at the man that have a solemn look in the darker side of the room. "Dong-er? Are you okay with this?" he asked feel a overwhelming pressure cover the whole place. The man previously sitting at the dark side was releasing a faint golden aura before a long golden sceptor with an orb with multiple color appear in his grasp. "Okay? I'm in no way okay! Damn! I'm gonna married off my first born! To a man! A MAN!!!!" he gritted his teeth as he speak those word like swearing to all. The other two use there own aura to protect themselves as it was not good. It is not good with there brother talking about his first born. "My son! He still so innocent, too pure for this world! How? How? Would he be okay? What if the he take advantage of him or bully him?...." and the other men faces blanked as they stared disbelieving at him. Innocent? Too Pure? Be bullied?

"Dong-er (the man with broad sword at the back)/ Dong-ge (the man with the sword at his waist) really lose it." they both sighed at the same time.

"Oh please! Yang-ge! Chen-er! Tell me my weak son would not be in danger! You did a background check about that stupid barbarian? Right?" he said desperately to other men. Oh! He will obliterate the man's clan if he know that his beloved first born was in anyway in disadvantage!!! The two sigh again before the man with broad sword place his two hands at his panicking sibling. " Ye Lindong, breath." and he did so.

"Look at me. I, Ye Xiaoyan, promise you that if your son, my dearest nephew, is in any dire situation, I'll burn them to ashes." he said at his sibling as they stared at each other. "Yes, Yang-ge, I know you will." Ye Lindong gulped at the memory of his brother trying to burn a whole dimension with his flame just for his doted grandson. Oh! You can massacre a whole dimension just not make this man grandson sad or else there be a rain of fire straight from the hell. "You two are exaggerating~" The other man face palm, that make the other look at him with a disgust expression. "What? I'm just stating the truth?" he defense himself.

"Your the worst of the three of us, Ye Muchen." the others said in chorus as they rolled their eyes away. Steal a lustful glance of this man's children and he'd be walking coming to you with a smile on his face as he filled the ground and sky of million arrays of different element, curse and destruction. Oh! Those two will the dead of a hundred excellent man, if not from the anger from that twin, it will be there father that make it.

" Oh, Looks your second son is back, Dong-ge." Ye Muchen said as he see a portal appearing at top of misty mountain before a young man with infuriated expression appeared and look furiously at there location. "I absolutely object in this engagement!!!!" as he rashes through the wind and arrived before the three older men. "Father! Please reconsider!" he said solemnly at the man with long sceptor. "I won't give my blessing to this crap! I won't give away big brother ." The older man look at younger man before closing. "I understand. This engagement won't...." he stopped from talking as a extremely cold aura take place at the hall before looking behind.

"What is about the engagement? Honey?" ah women with beautiful blue hair appear.Her smile was very innocent but the cunning-ness in her eyes tell otherwise. The man with the sceptor took a step back. " and my Ah-Qui, what is that you _object_?" her smile growing wide with her eyes narrowing more as she look at her son who hid behind his father. The other men in the hall had long flee at their own manors for this time being to let the father-son duo to deal with the mother of their household.

"Shall we had a good chat at the dinner?" she smile even more that make the father-son feeling like they would see the gate hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last I had come back at the fandom!!!!  
> Sorry for missing for a whole week, I just caught up my other fandom update... I mean I'm literally left behind by three hundred chapters away!!!! (some are just by hundreds)  
> I mean Virtual World Close Combat Mage, the same author of the The King's Avatar, Is really so funny but absolutely amazing. Then add The Trash of the Count's Family, Versatile Mage and The Kingdom's Bloodline. D*mn It. I was left in dark!!!!
> 
> Oh Thanks for reading this one! Hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> I have to get this out my mind or I will go crazy XDDDDD 
> 
>  
> 
> This my simple contribution for the Chaos Theory fandom.  
> Thanks Invidia_Envy for creating this story


End file.
